


In His Arms

by non_andare



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_andare/pseuds/non_andare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory has its perks. But sometimes the thoughts in his head won't go away. They won't let him rest...Sometimes he just needs a little silence. </p>
<p>And when he needs silence, Spencer goes to his favorite spot. In his partner's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

Spence liked the quiet. Sometimes when it's really early in the morning, he curls up on the windowsill in their bedroom. He fits in there neatly, all long legs tucked up and folded to his chest, his arms circling around his knees. He stares out the window, observing the light skies and the empty, quiet streets, just drinking in the peaceful atmosphere. 

There's too much going on in his mind. Sometimes Spencer is plagued by nightmares, by the sounds of screaming and the sights of helpless wide eyes before it just becomes too much and it's easy to just... Let go. And other times he is absorbed in just thinking. Thinking of the way the rain feels on his face or the happiness of the kids playing out on the street, something he'd never really experienced. And when he tells Aaron some of these things, he just stares at him.

Aaron's stare unnerves him. In the beginning, Spencer thought that he looked at him like he was strange, freaky... even unnatural. He soon realized though, that Aaron looked at him as if he was a work of art, something to gaze at with adoration and intrigue. And well, Spencer didn't quite understand that. He was just a nerd. 

If the thoughts were too much, too loud and too busy in his head, he'd curl up under Aaron's desk at home (never at the office, that wasn't appropriate) and just close his eyes. 

"Spencer?" He looked toward his groggy lover, who lifted his head off the pillow to give Spencer a confused look. Spencer smiled at him. Truth be told, Aaron was the morning person out of the two of them. He liked to wake up early every morning and go out for a run, just for the fun of it, while Spencer only really woke up early if he couldn't fall asleep. He hated having to wake up early if he got a good night's sleep. "Can't sleep?"

Spencer nodded. Aaron gestured him closer, clearly too tired to lift his head up longer. Spencer reluctantly crawled back into bed, slipping underneath the comforters and resting his forehead on Aaron's bare chest. He sighed the slightest when one strong arm wrapped around his waist to lay on the small on his back. The other hand laid to rest on his hair, stroking slightly.

He listened to Aaron's steady heartbeat, thumping softly, an incessant sound battling and slowly driving away the thoughts running a mock in his head. This was the best place for him to be when he needed to relax. The heat from Aaron's chest, the hot breath above him mingling with his own and stroking his skin softly and the steady rising and falling of the warm skin below him, all of these calmed him.

"Sleep, Spencer." He heard Aaron mumble softly as he started to sink into a blissful consciousness. "I love you."


End file.
